What is Built on Trust
by I am a Creationist
Summary: L was prepared to be miserable all his life if only to help others. He'd been ready for insanity. He'd been prepared to die young. He'd never been prepared for love. Not even when he realized the Larissa really was beautiful inside & out. L/OC-Romance l8r
1. The Task Force

"Larissa! I need you to run this to your father for me please!"

I looked up from my notebook almost annoyed; I would be, under normal circumstances. I usually ended up taking my dad lunch once or twice a week, while he was at the police station. But as of late, my mother hadn't come up with anything to send him. And I had a feeling that my father hasn't gone to the police station in a while. He had been getting back later and later. He was even more stressed than was usual.

It wasn't like he was hiding anything, but when he would get home, he would look much less cramped from sitting in his office chair all day. When I'd asked him about it once, he tried to change the subject. Non to slyly as well.

So I tucked my notebook into my back pack and started for the door, taking with me, my green coat.

My mother handed me a bowl of soup wrapped in foil and I put it in a plastic bag.

In the garage, I pulled my bike from behind a shelf. I had been trying to convince my parents to get me a car for the past few days, only they had claimed it wasn't financially possible at the moment. They just don't trust me on anything with wheels paired with a motor.

The way to the police station was rather quick for me to make- as long as I took a few shortcuts through a few back alleys. One day, my father had found out that's how I made such quick trips and forbid me to ever even try it. He said I could get mugged or raped or something. I obliged… for a while, anyway. But only because I knew he had people watching me. But now, I doesn't hesitate. What with Kira and all the criminal's fear of him, anyone can freely do as they please without fear of falling victim to some criminal. Not that Kira is good or anything.

When I walk through the front doors of the police headquarters, I am greeted by an unusually peaceful office. The woman at the desk just beside the desk greets me with some enthusiasm.

"Ah, Larissa Mogi! I have not seen you or your mother's delicious meals in quite some time!"

I smiled at her. "Hello Suzuki. It is as usual, good to see you. It's seems unusually calm here today," I remark.

Suzuki smiled and looked around sighing. "Well under circumstances, there hasn't been much criminal activity as of late."

I nodded and then turned to her so I can completely face her.

"Is my father in? Do you know where I can find him?" I asked.

Suzuki shook her head, but then a bit slyly, looked around before picking up the phone on her desk.

"I'm not supposed to make a call unless it's something really important, but I suppose for you…" she trails off as she dials a four digit number and waits, smiling at me as she waits.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to Chief Yagami please."

I tilted my head a bit, feeling my lips open slightly in confusion. Why would she need to be patched through? She is the secretary here at the police station after all.

I waited a few minutes, as did Suzuki, not saying anything despite the rising curiosity. As Suzuki waited, she typed a few things into her computer or would shift through some files with the phone tucked between her shoulder and chin. Finally-

"Yes. Chief I'm sorry. Kanzo Mogi's daughter is here looking for him with his lunch. As you know, she is very sweet but a very persistent little girl," she said, winking at me.

Persistent? Little girl? I had just walked in and asked for him. And I'm seventeen.

She seemed to have been asked to hold once again for a while, so she continued to stare past me, tapping a pen on her note pad. My legs were soon stiff so I walked over to the spare chair by Suzuki's desk and sat down. Once again, finally…

"Okay chief. Thank you, and again, I'm sorry for interrupting," Suzuki hung up and looked at me happily, folding her hands in front of her. "Well Larissa, you're lucky that the police station likes you so much. They're sending a car to pick you up. You're the first person outside the task force whose been allowed into the new headquarters."

"Huh?" was my confused response.

She didn't supply any answers… which tells me that she doesn't know very much herself. She's not the most reserved woman around.

Finally, the black car arrived and Suzuki told me to go on out and just get in the passenger side. When I stepped outside, the driver's window went down and an old man in a hat nodded to me, saying, "Ms. Mogi?"

I nodded and walked around to the passenger side, climbing in with my dad's lunch still in my hands. The man who was driving was someone I had never seen before. And I have met just about everybody that works on the police force here.

The drive was rather short, about twenty minutes long. The man pulled into the parking garage of a hotel. I was confused. What could be so super secret that it had to be kept out of the police headquarters? And why was I being allowed in?

I followed the man's actions and got out of the car, and over to an elevator. He called it and stepped in, moving to the side. I went in and stood beside him, noticing how the camera moved as I stepped, directed towards me. Trying not to look at it, I stared straight forward, until the door opened on the twenty third floor.

The man stepped out, and I followed him up to the door to some hallway. He stopped and turned around.

"Do you have any cell phones, PDA's? A radio or anything?" he asked, unlocking some sort of safe built into the wall.

I nodded, pulling out my phone from my back pocket, handing it to him. He took it and placed it beside a red blackberry that I recognized as my fathers. So that was why he never answered any calls anymore.

He then stood in front of the door which I realized had no handle on the outside, and waited. Seconds later, it opened electronically, of it's own accord. I noticed the censors in the door frame as I walked through. Probably to make sure I hadn't tried to hide anything.

The hallway was dark but only about fifteen steps long- at least up until the first door that is, which the old man stepped through.

I followed him and immediately had seven pairs of eyes on me. Thankfully, one pair belonged to my father, who immediately stood up and came over, giving me a hug. Numbly, I patted him on the back in response.

"Larissa! What has your mother packed for me today?" he asked a bit perturbed by my being there.

"Soup. Something new she's trying out. She packed enough for you to share or save if you have to stay over time. She wants to test it and you're the only one who's ever brave enough. It smelled good enough though, so yeah."

I handed him the plastic bag. He took it and set it on a table behind him. One thing I noticed about that table was that it was completely covered in sweets.

"So how is everyone at home?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't go to school. Hiroki got sick… maybe the flu, I don't know. So mom took him to the doctor and didn't have time to drop me off," I supplied, "So she called me in as absent and is experimenting with food right now."

Someone cleared his throat behind my father, and grimacing, he turned around

It was another stranger to me. Someone I had never seen before that appeared too young to be on the task force, standing by a table over piled with folders and papers.

"You know Mr. Mogi, in reading your files, I came across quite a few interesting things about your family, including your brilliant daughter."

"Ryuuzaki, please don't. As I explained earlier-"

"Why not. What with everybody quitting all the sudden, we need all the help we can get."

"She's a student!" my father seemed to growl.

I look at this Ryuuzaki. He was concentrating on my father as he spoke, as though this were a game of chess.

"Yes. But as is obvious at the moment, her perfect attendance award has already been flushed down the drain. And after reading her school records, she seems to have more than enough credits to graduate high school and become a full time college student. Not to mention her outstanding performance in her school's task force simulation organization. "

My eyes widened as my father gaped at me. "Mom said I could," was my immediate defense.

He had been against me going through the inspector training in the first place, so my mom had gone behind his back and signed my release forms and everything needed.

"Oh," Ryuuzaki said, overly surprised. "You didn't know? Well I supposed you would find out sooner or later. In my opinion," here he took a sip from a tea cup, "The circumstances demand that she be a part of the team. Am I right Chief Yagami?"

Wait a second. They want me to be a part of the task force? For what?

"Wait a minute! What team?" I ask. Of course, I'm ignored.

The old chief of police sighed and looked at my dad.

"What is your GPA anyway Larissa?" Ryuuzaki asked quickly.

I felt my mouth open as I shook my head. "I haven't checked recently so.."

He didn't fall for it. "I can easily just look it up on the computer fairly quick. But it will be even faster if you just tell me."

I hesitated again and looked at my dad. He was staring annoyed at Ryuuzaki.

"Just tell him Larissa. It's okay," Mr. Yagami said encouragingly.

I looked back at Ryuuzaki and replied. "In English terms, a 4.2."

He grinned at my dad as he continued with his questions. "And your IQ?"

"132. But I just got that from an online quiz that was sent to me so I don't know how accurate it is," I added in a hurry. I had a feeling that answering these questions was helping defeat my father in some sort of intangible game with Ryuuzaki.

I looked at my dad again, and then at Mr. Yagami as Ryuuzaki's grin widened.

"Hmm. Mr. Yagami, I propose we conduct an interview with Miss Mogi. Don't you agree that she would be a wonderful asset to the team?" Ryuuzaki said, finally tearing his gaze away from my father's stone face.

"Why all the sudden has this come up?" my father asked quietly. "Why? Yeah, she's smart. But so is Light. And many other kids across the country. Why are you wanting to put my daughter's life on the line for this stupid case so badly?"

Ryuuzaki looked at my father, then at me, then at my father again.

"I have been searching- in any spare time I come up with- for a new addition to the team. I've mostly looked at files of people who befriend or are related to members of the task force so it will be easier to keep under wraps. You daughter was one of the best candidates. More then I had been looking for. It is my understanding that she took part in a major case in the United States. But of course, that's only a bonus."

At the mention of the American case, my father's face turned very red.

"Not to mention," Ryuuzaki continued, "It would immediately clear her of any suspicion as being Kira."

"Kanzo," Mr. Yagami stated, "I think that he is right. But the decision is ultimately up to you- and Larissa of course."

My dad slowly looked at me. He knew that I would. He knew it. He knew everything about my nature. He knew I couldn't ever resist an opportunity. No matter how much he was opposed to it.

"Do whatever you want Ryuuzaki, like you always do," he said, storming around me and out the door.

Wide eyed, I looked at the seven pairs of eyes observing the door that swung closed.

"I suppose," Mr. Yagami said, "That this means welcome to the team, Larissa."

"What team?" I asked, feeling winded.

"We're trying to catch Kira," Ryuuzaki stated, almost gleefully.


	2. The Interview

_I can't remember where I am. All I know, is that I'm on a roof and it's raining immensely. It takes me a while to realize that it isn't rain drops falling on my face. It can't be. There is an umbrella being held over my head. I'm crying, clutching the railing of the side of the roof. Unable to bear the misery, I collapse to my knees, my face in my hands._

_Who ever is holding the umbrella crouches down, placing a comforting hand on my sob shaking back._

"_Please, Larissa, stop crying. It's alright. We'll find him. We'll find your father. He's okay."_

_I recognize the voice. It is old and tired. I would have thought it my grandfather._

"_No, it's not okay!" my mouth says of it's own accord, "He's gone! And it's my fault! I was stupid to have-_

Breathing heavily, I sit up. My room is dark and my brow is wet. My legs immediately relaxed and I realize I had been tense. Very tense.

The dream. It's very familiar to me. I'd had one at least twice a month for a while now. It's been two years and the memory still haunts me.

I can't make out a single shape in my room. Looking at my clock, I see it's 4:30 in the morning. My dad leaves for work at 6:45 every morning. This morning though, I am going with him.

It feels weird to be walking around the house while everyone else is asleep. My younger brother, Hiroki, snores loudly through his cracked door.

All through my morning routine; eating breakfast, showering, getting dressed, I think of one thing. I can be killed doing this. But then again, so can my dad. And this is something I've always wanted to be a part of. The case in America- that was nothing. It was too easy. This was challenging. This would erase any doubts on my slate.

I was polishing off my cheese omelet when my dad came in, straightening his tie.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, swallowing a mouthful. "Almost, just let me brush my teeth once more please. Don't you need to eat breakfast?"

"Oh yeah," he muttered, letting me pass him and into the bathroom.

I started the water and hurriedly brushed my teeth. When I went back into the kitchen, my dad had a piece of toast in his hand.

"Larissa," he said when I went to get my jacket from the hook by the door.

"Yeah dad?" I ask turning around to face him, still reaching to the side for my coat.

"Just please, tell me that you're not doing this for the challenge or for… any mistakes you may have made in the past. Blind decisions like that- they can trip up and cause problems."

I look at him, surprised. My hand is poised in the air, almost touching my coat.

"Dad. I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. And besides, if I'm going to be a big shot detective someday, I need the experience. This will put me right at the top!" I say, giving him one of my signature reassuring smiles.

The worried look in his eyes doesn't completely dissipate but he seems satisfied enough to pick up his keys and be the first to leave the house through the front door.

The drive to the hotel is longer when making it from home. We pass the police station and I see my bike still leaning against the flag pole. That reminds me, I still need to go back and get that.

Once again, I put my cell phone into the safe, only this time, my dad is the one securing it. He doesn't bother to give me any security code to it, I notice. The door opens and we walk in to the second door, where the task force will be waiting.

"Ah, Kanzo. Larissa. How are you two this morning?" Mr. Yagami asks from a chair by a few monitors.

"I've had better starts, I'll admit" my dad replies heading straight for a coffee machine.

"Ah, the two Mogis are here. Mr. Yagami, should we go ahead and interview Miss Larissa now?" Ryuuzaki came in behind me, almost out of no where.

"Better sooner rather than later I guess," Mr. Yagami said, standing up.

"This way Miss Mogi," Ryuuzaki said, almost cheerfully.

I followed him even further down the hall. It was dark all the way down. When he finally stopped at a closed door, I had counted six doors on my right other than the one we had come from. Mr. Yagami was behind me, scratching his head, looking tired.

"So Larissa, how has school been?" Mr. Yagami asks as Ryuuzaki punches a code into the keypad above the door handle.

"The same as usual I suppose. Senseless teachers. Bullies. Truck loads of homework," I reply.

"Hmm, Light reports the same thing. It must be nice to have an official government excuse to not be there then," he continues, trying to keep up the conversation. I look back up at him and smile, nodding.

"Here we are," Ryuuzaki says, opening the door.

The inside of the room looks like a normal sitting room. There is a sofa and two chairs in the middle with a coffee table in the middle. The room is painted a coral color and has ugly pin striped bordering. It is exactly what you might find in a hotel.

What kind of hotel is this anyway?

Ryuuzaki went for the sofa, and climbed onto it in a peculiar position. Looking at Mr. Yagami's oblivious attitude, I sat in one of the chairs. Mr. Yagami sat in the other.

"So, to start this interview," Ryuuzaki said, pulling a sucker out of his pocket, "What are your moral views on the whole Kira subject? Do you believe killing is wrong?"

I straighten my shirt as I think my answer over. Something tells me that he's going to try and twist whatever I say.

"I believe that putting criminals to death, killing dangerous people, should be left up to those who were given authority to do it. Now, if your asking me if I agree with Kira and what he's doing- well that's complicated. He's trying to take the law into his own hands. He seems to believe that the legal system is corrupted, and I completely agree with him. Only, you see, I believe in second chances. I believe that when a criminal- convicted or not- asks for a chance to live and start over, doing things right, then the chance should be given."

"So," Ryuuzaki began, taking the sucker from his mouth, "You believe that Kira is criminal. You believe what is he is doing is evil?"

"Of course," I reply.

"And what is your accent?" he asked, glancing at his candy, before placing it back in his mouth.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You have an accent. What is it?" he repeated.

"American," I answer, shrugging.

"Hmm, now I would like to ask you, about the case you assisted with in the Unite States."

When my eyes became focused on him, surprised, he popped the candy back into his mouth.

"What do you want to know about it?" I returned, confused. He has access to all these files. Why shouldn't he be able to read up on this one?

"Just explain it to me," he said, sitting a bit straighter.

"It was concerning the disappearance of a FBI agent in New York. He was on a summer vacation with his daughter," I began.

"Please continue," he said, nodding his head one.

Mr. Yagami leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"The daughter- she was fourteen at the time- had gone into the ladies room. When she returned to the hotdog stand where she had left her father, he was gone."

The two were still quiet, intent listeners. So I continued, not matter how restricted my throat was beginning to feel.

"She went back and forth through the streets they had walked through that morning, looking for him. Eventually, she returned to the hotel they were staying at only to find that he wasn't there either. She reported him missing to the NYPD the next morning when there was still no sign of him.

"One of the assignments I was given in my high school's task force simulations organization was to find a case in real life and use the resources at out exposal to try and find our own solution. I happened upon that case, and since my mother and I regularly visit the Unite States, I decided to try it.

"I discovered that the agent had recently gone undercover in a major mafia type group. More like assassins I guess you could say. From there, I concluded that his cover had been blown when the daughter called his cell phone the day he coincidentally bumped into a rising member of the mafia at a gas station. His alias had no daughters, you see. The agent had dismissed the call as a wrong number but that mafia member- Dane was his name- did some digging. Eventually, the boss found out about him being a mole. However by then, the FBI had pulled the agent out of there and relocated him. But somehow, the mafia got a hold of some phone records. From there, they tracked down and stalked their mole. They abducted the agent back in New York for information on other moles in their group, all while his daughter was in the rest room.

"I contacted the detective handling the case and three months later, after viewing many, many security tapes, I located the site the agent was being kept. The agent had been tortured continuously throughout those months, staying loyal to his colleagues and the FBI. But when he arrived at the hospital, he was dying fast. He died a week later, five minutes before his daughter arrived to visit him. It was the first time she would have seen him since the day she left him by the hotdog stand."

I wondered briefly if they notice how tightly I'm gripping the soft fabric of the chair I'm sitting in. Ryuuzaki nodded, seeming very calculative.

"I have two more questions. The first is, what is your name?"

"Huh?" I ask, feeling in a fuzzy daze.

"You name? What is it?" he repeated patiently.

"Larissa Mogi, but you know that," I said confused.

Mr. Yagami too, was looking at Ryuuzaki as if this was unusual behavior. And for someone who has been working with Ryuuzaki this long to look at him like that, is something.

"Really? Because your records," Ryuuzaki began, pulling out a manila folder from underneath him, "Say that you only go by that name. What is your real name? Hmm? You can trust us. We're not Kira."

Mr. Yagami looked at me, also confused.

"The name, of the FBI agent that died, was Charles Sutter. What was the daughter's name? Refresh my memory please," he said, handing the file to Mr. Yagami. Mr. Yagami flipped it open, glanced at Ryuuzaki, then at me, still confused.

"Her name was Nicole Mai Sutter," I said, my voice close to cracking.

"What is your _real name?" Ryuuzaki asked, leaning forward, pulling the candy-less stick from his mouth._

"_Nicole Mai Sutter," I whisper, starring back at him._

"_No. That's not possible!" Mr. Yagami said defensively. "If she were… Kanzo is still alive and healthy as you saw this morning!"_

"_Hmm, yes. Kanzo is not her biological father. Her mother divorced Charles when she was eight and moved here to Japan with Kanzo while Larissa- or Nicole- here, was only seven. She continued to visit her father once a year during the Summer," Ryuuzaki explained._

"_Larissa!" Mr. Yagami gasped, putting a hand on my shoulder._

"_I understand why you would twist the truth a bit concerning how you solved the case. But why are you choosing to help us? You do know you have the option to leave, correct?" Ryuuzaki continued._

_I look up at him, clearing any trace of tears from my eyes. "It was my fault that my biological dad died! I should have been quicker in finding him and I shouldn't have called him that day just because I couldn't find a DVD! I made a stupid mistake! I chose to become a detective one day so I can prevent other little girls from losing their fathers because of some stupid mistake or lazy detective!"_

_Ryuuzaki looked at me blankly. "Don't tell anyone your real name from now on out. You don't want Kira figuring out who you really are."_

_He then got up, but stopped for a minute._

"_I suppose it's only fair that I tell you who I really am now. My name is L," and with that he walked out of the room._

"_Larissa, I think that means you're officially on the team. Are you okay?" Mr. Yagami asks, starring over his shoulder._

"_I'm fine," I say. "I just wished he had never decided to dig in on that."_

"_It's just Ryuuzaki. You'll become used to it," he said, eyeing the file still in his hand._


	3. Kind of Like a Promotion

**A/N: ****Hmm. I've just realized that I never introduced myself, haha. **

**Well I'm Creationist and this is my first ever Death Note fan fiction. I've never even written an unpublished one, so yeah. It may suck. Especially since I've only seen the movie Death Note and haven't read the manga or wathed the anime. **

**So I'm very sorry if I make L seem out of character, and I don't really follow the plot of Death Note. Haha, I just fell in love with L.**

**Well I really hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what you think!**

When I followed Mr. Yagami back to the main room, my father was sitting at a desk reading through a file. A TV was on in the corner of a room and the local news was on, turned to low volume.

"Larissa, you can sit here, at this table. You and Aizawa are going to take calls for about three hours. There is hotline that people will call in on if they know of an unusual death, untimely death, or anything Kira related. If it's about a death, look for it in the log on your laptop we've provided. If we have the death already recorded, let the caller know and thank them. If we don't have it, type it in the possibilities column so we can check up on it. If it's someone who claims they are or know Kira, just take down a name, location, and phone number. Got it?" Mr. Yagami asked.

I nod, and sit down.

L is at the monitors where Mr. Yagami heads. They put their heads together to discuss something.

I proceed to do what I am instructed without complaint. I have already cried once in front of the brilliant mind behind all this. I'm not going to turn myself into some whiny baby.

There were, in the end, seventeen unrecorded deaths that I was able to jot down as possibilities. Two people had called in claiming to be Kira, and five saying they knew who he was.

It's 7:00 at night now, and I have traded with my father between taking calls and trying to find patterns in deaths.

The news is still on, and I take a break from studying one of the charts L had come up with and actually pay attention to it. They show video footage of some woman walking out of a bakery and falling onto the ground. She is a fugitive. Another victim of Kira.

I load a search engine from the internet and type in the words, 'reported heart attacks in the last years'. I had meant to only type 'year', but my finger has skidded to the left a bit. Several hits came up. That cleared my thoughts a bit, and instead of Google, I pulled up the hospital logs.

Typing in 'unexplained heart attacks within the past twenty years', I get many results. Curious. That, is when something occurred to me that never really had before.

"L," I call, turning around in my chair to face him.

"Hmm?" he replies, spinning his chair around to face me also. He has a chocolate bar in his hand, a large chunk of it in his mouth.

"How long would you say Kira has been around? How long would you say that all this has been happening?" I ask him, watching his expression for anything to make me want to shut up.

"Ah, I asked myself that same question in the beginning of this case. We can never be absolutely sure. All we know is that Kira activity has hit a very large high as of late," he answers. He then glances behind him at the monitor and looks back at me.

I nod and look back at the computer on the table.

Another few hours later, I rub my eyes and look at the small silver watch on my wrist. My eyes still sting as they had back at the stupid interview.

"Larissa," my father calls.

I look up at him and smile. He looks tired as well. "Are you ready to go home Larissa?" he asks.

"Are you?" I return. He knows very well that I won't be the first to give in, what with the circumstances the way they are. He had fought to keep me out of this.

"Maybe in an hour or so," he says.

"You know, Kanzo," L begins, "I was thinking. Your very talented daughter doesn't seem quite like the type for a desk job. I've also read in her high school records that she quite enjoys the fine arts. Mostly acting and writing. Am I not correct?"

My father tensed visibly at these words. I watch as he faces L who isn't even looking at him. "Where are you going with this L?" my father asks.

"I think that she would be more useful if we were to have her be more of a spokesperson. I can tell that the public is getting tired of not being able to match L to a face. And after all, your daughter's name is Larissa Lin. At least, that's what she goes by in Japan."

"No!" my father said, jumping to his feet. "Absolutely not."

I watch L turn around and calmly get to his feet. "Hang on a minute. I don't mean for her to spy on anyone. Just do nightly reports telling what is going on in the investigation and how many criminals and innocents are being killed. Who is being killed. After all, we've already concluded that Kira has killed a couple of people that have never even cheated on a test. We need someone, and not a letter, but a face, to turn the public against Kira."

It sounds good to me, as much as I hate to admit it. But the look on my father's face…

"It would be completely safe," L continued.

"Safe! Kira would kill her! Or anyone trying to turn the public against him!" my father exclaims, obviously outraged.

"Dad," I say.

He looks at me, his stubbornness obvious in his stone face. "I think it's a good idea."

"Hmm. Interesting," L says, looking at me.

"Well, it must have taken you a lot of digging to find out that my real name isn't Larissa Mogi. And when, _if, Kira tries to kill me, he'll be surprised and most likely blow it off as an alias or something, a double," I say, to both L and my dad. _

_My dad is blown away by the fact I would go along with something so risky. And in truth, it is risky. It's very risky._

"_Of course," L says before my dad can blow up again, "Kira will become angry that we try to turn his fans against him. He may try and find out Larissa's real name. He could follow her."_

_Both my dad and I are shocked. Is he trying to prove himself wrong?_

"_Wait a minute L," Mr. Yagami cut in. "Are you saying we should or shouldn't try this?"_

"_I'm saying, that if we do, Larissa will have to be protected, meaning we will have to start digging around and finding every instance of her name change and real name, and delete it. All but her original birth certificate which will be kept here in headquarters so that her actual identity will not change. This will all have to be done two or three weeks before we put the plan into action. And of course, Larissa will have to live here at headquarters so she can not be followed home."_

"_Live? Here?" my father exclaimed, "For how long?"_

"_Until Kira is caught," I whisper to him, gently putting my hand on his arm. He looks down at me slowly, grudgingly. My step father has stubbornness comparable to iron. And even though I'm not related to him in anyway, I do too. _

"_You do know what you're doing, right Larissa?" my dad asks me, after a moment of silence._

_I look at Mr. Yagami, L, and the others, who are all now looking at me._

"_Yes. I do dad," I reply firmly, once I look back at him._

_He sighs, and leans against the table, rubbing his temples. _

"_I'll go home and tell your mother that you chose to take on a job that requires you to be in the United States. I suppose that the night before the first broadcast, I'll tell her what your doing. I'll tell her to get out your birth certificate for me. I'll tell her not to give out you real name at all. I'll have to tell her the truth this time I suppose."_

_I smile and hug him around his waist. He pats my back awkwardly._

"_Well, we had better put this plan into motion then," L says, seeming mildly surprised. I look at his face as he watches my father's face, which is filled with mixed emotions. I hadn't expected it to go over that smoothly either._

"_Start pulling everything with her original name then," Mr. Yagami orders._

"_Um," Aizawa began, "What is her original name? I've always known her as Larissa Lin Mogi."_

"_Wait," L interrupted, "Don't. There is only a concentrated number of people that know her original name right now. Let's keep it that way. From now on, only Mr. Mogi, Mr. Yagami, and myself, and obviously including her mother, are the only ones who know Larissa's real name. So I will go through all the files myself. Mr. Yagami, I want any file that may be in the US police records or the Japanese records permanently deleted as well. Don't even keep a trace of it on your personal computer. I'll pull her birth certificate from the hospital she was born at and have it marked post-haste to here."_

_Immediately, Mr. Yagami went to his computer and began scanning the police database. _

"_And Larissa, you are welcome to pitch in whenever you like- but from here on out, you are not required to help us with the investigation," L called._

_Confused, I nodded and looked at my dad._

"_Mr. Mogi," L called. "You may want to bring her whatever she wants, from home. Considering the pace of the investigation, she may be here a while and I would like it if she were comfortable, and not restless. Restless enough to maybe wander our and get herself in trouble or something else non-too-idealistic. "_

_My dad nodded, and looks at me. "Larissa, why don't you make some instructions for me. I'll go in while you mother and brother are asleep and pack up some things for you."_

_I nod, sitting down, and pick up a notepad and pen. _

_Eventually, my dad walks over to Mr. Yagami and points out some things he thinks he might have missed in the sweep for my original name._

_Finally finished with my list, I look up for my dad. He's talking with L about something and my dad seems rather doubtful. When I walk over and hand him the folded piece of paper, he grins._

"_Well I guess I'd better get going then. I'll be back at about three in the morning with your things Larissa," he says, giving me another hug._

"_See you then," I say, hugging him back._

_He walked over to his desk chair and picked up his coat, then walks out the door without looking back. I was glad he didn't. I had a feeling the stress was pushing him onto the verge of tears. _

_As he leaves, the old man, who I'd come to know as Watari walked in. He nods to L then sits down on a soft chair right next to the door, looking exhausted. _

"_Well Larissa," L said, "Watari has just informed me that your quarters have been set up properly for a long term stay such as yours. Would you like to go on up or wait till your father gets back with your things?"_

_I glance at the door before answering. "I think I'll wait till he gets back."_

_L nods and turns back to the monitors. In turn, I look at the back of his head. Something tells me that had never actually planned on me being a part of the investigation. Was this some plan of his?_

_After a minute, I go over to Mr. Yagami and ask him if there's anything I can help with concerning my original name._

_I spend the next half hour naming off places I'd opened an account using my old name in America. They were mostly stores, such as Delias, Old Navy, Kohl's, and Forever 21._

_When that was over though I just sat in the chair by Mr. Yagami's desk. There wasn't anything for me to do at the moment._

_It was just after one in the morning when I first yawned. I'd forgotten how early I had woken up today. I only meant to relax a bit, slouching in the chair. But when I leaned my head on my folded arms, I immediately fell asleep._

_When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. The only seemingly familiar thing was the nightmare I had just woken up from. I look at my shaking hands and hold them against forehead, wiping away the moisture that had appeared during my nap. One of the monitors behind L read 2:57 AM. My dad said he would be back at about three, so I had only about five more minutes to wait._

_Looking around, I saw only three people still here. Aizawa, Mr. Yagami, and of course L were the three. Speaking of, Mr. Yagami was looking at me in a worried, fatherly way._

"_Larissa, are you okay? You seem upset," he stated._

"_I'm fine," I say, finally able to calm down, "I just had a weird dream is all."_

_Mr. Yagami smiled and nodded, looking back to the monitors with L._

_I walked over, looked at the monitors above the two's heads. _

"_What is all this?" I ask them._

"_It's mostly just data," L says. "This one here," he pointed to the top middle one, "Is all the criminals that have died within the past twelve hours. And here," he pointed to one on the bottom middle, "Is of all the criminal names and pictures that have been released in the news in the past seventy two hours that haven't been killed yet."_

_There were only seven names on that one, and as I watched, one disappeared._

"_Where'd it go?" I asked confused. In answer, L pointed. "Up there."_

_I looked up at the top middle screen and watched the name reappear at the top of the list of criminals that had been killed in the past twelve hours. That list was about ten times longer._

"_That's kind of spooky. If you think about it, in a way, we just watched someone die," I said. Mr. Yagami nodded solemnly. _

"_You have an interesting since of logic," L commented, not glancing up from the laptop in front of him._

"_Thank you, I guess," was my reply._

_Looking at the door, I saw Watari had fallen asleep in the same position he'd had when he sat in the chair. _

"_Your father is coming up," L commented, turning to another monitor. I looked at it and saw my father standing in the elevator, a suitcase and duffel bag on the floor beside him._

"_He over packed for me," I muttered, knowing that what I'd requested on the list would have all fit into a small suitcase._

"_What a doting father," L said, looking back to the screen with criminals that were still alive. Five more had just appeared. Almost simultaneously, one of the six already there moved to the screen above it. _

"_Of course," Mr. Yagami muttered, typing something on his laptop._

_The door opened and my father stepped in looking tired again. I walked over to him._

"_You mother isn't very happy with me at the moment for making the decision without her," he informed me._

"_I'm sorry," I say, smiling sleepily. _

"_It's okay. You're tired. Come on, you're stuff is outside here. I'll help you take it to where you'll be sleeping."_

"_Watari," L called. _

"_Yes," Watari answered, sitting up as though he had never been asleep._

"_Please show the Mogis to Larissa's quarters."_

"_Yes sir."_

_The quarters I was put in was like a mini-apartment or something. _

_The room we walked into was a small sitting area with a long white black sofa with two matching arm chairs opposite to it. In between the furniture was a black painted coffee table with a glass top. The only thing electronic other then the lights was a laptop that had been placed on the coffee table._

_The kitchen, situated on the far right, seemed too nice for a hotel though. It had a chrome fridge, a basic black and white stove, and black cabinets with white tiled counters. _

_A door directly across from the front door opened up to a bedroom. I saw a black painted, basic bed frame. The bed was covered in white and purple pillows on top of a purple comforter. The nightstand on the left side of the bed has a digital clock on it, with no radio, of course. There was also a black painted dresser a few feet away from the closet on the left hand side of the room. _

_The bathroom seemed pretty standard. A stand up shower, sink, and toilet. But there was a black painted cabinet next to the sink for whatever use._

_Over all, it seemed too nice for a hotel. However, suitable for a long term stay- which is why I'm here. _

"_Watari?" I called, before the old man can turn and walk out the door._

"_Yes?" he replied, looking tired._

"_There aren't any cameras or anything in here, are there?" I asked, wanting to change into my pajamas really badly._

_Watari chuckled. "Only on the wall across from the front door, in the hallway. But no where in the actual suite," he assured me._

"_Of course there's no cameras Larissa. You should know I would allow no such thing! It isn't as though you're a suspect or anything," my father assured me._

"_I was just making sure," I said, walking over to the middle of the room and looking around. _

"_However," Watari added, "There is an intercom right here and another by the door in your bedroom, incase you ever need anything or L needs you for something. To talk to the others in the operations room, just press this red button here and speak clearly."_

_I nodded, looking at it more closely before looking around at the kitchen._

"_Also, Larissa," Watari continued, "L has requested that you let the others know when you're coming down. To do that, just press the blue button, and it will ring a chime in the main room so that we know to unlock the door for you."_

"_Okay," I say. "I think I got it. Thanks Watari. Is there anything else I should know?"_

_Watari shook his head with a small smile then turned out the door, probably headed towards his own bed._

_My dad offered to help me unpack my clothes into the dresser and place some books he had pulled for me onto the shelf in the living area but I insisted that I was tired. _

_Besides, he didn't understand that I would probably get really bored here. I would need something to keep me occupied now. He left me with a good night hug and peck on the cheek in the kitchen of my new quarters. _

_I took a glass off a shelf above the counter top and filled it with water from the sink, then looked around. It was comfortable, sure, but it lacked a certain atmosphere that I had always liked about my cramped room back at home. _

_Ignoring any ill born thoughts, I picked up my suitcase and duffel bag and carried them into the bedroom, dropping them at the foot of the bed. _

_On the clock by the bed was an alarm clock with glowing blue numbers. It was 3:27 AM. Very, very late… or early, depending on how you look at it._

_I kicked off the slippers I had put on when coming in and felt the fuzzy snow white carpet with my feet. I'd always hated slippers. _

_Pulling my pajamas, toothbrush, and shampoo from the bag at the bed, I prayed to God that Watari had been telling the truth about the whole no camera thing. _


	4. Premonitions

**A/N: I don't know if any of you will notice, but I bumped up Larissa's age to 19. Just so you know. **

**So here's the next chapter. It's just a little of what happens before the broadcasts and how L & Larissa slowly come to 'trust' each other eventually…so enjoy!!!**

**I would really like to know what you all think! So review if you have time! **

I awoke to nothingness the next morning. Very thin slivers of light came in through a window to my left. I lay on my back, starring at the ceiling. I didn't remember having any dreams, or night mares. Looking at the glowing clock in the dim light, I realized it was already almost noon. My father must be here by now.

Pulling the covers off of myself, I stood up, shivering in my flannel pants and tank top. I walked over to the window and pulled up the shades, letting in the sun light. The twenty third floor seems really high from this point.

I turn to the open suitcase at the foot of the bed and pull out a pair of jeans and sweater.

I didn't bother with a shower at that point and just pulled my hair back. The suite is insanely quiet for noon. Something seems different about it though. And then I realize there is a hum. The hum of a fridge running. Had that been there last night?

I opened the fridge and was greeted by food. Just food you'd find in a regular fridge. Had that been there last night? I hope so. It is really unsettling to think that someone had come in while I was asleep. Even if it was just Watari stocking the kitchen or something.

Boredom finally settled and I decided to see if I could help down in the main room. I'd almost forgotten to press the blue button on the intercom by the door. For some reason, I figured that if I 'forgot' maybe once or twice to do so, there would suddenly be cameras and microphones in my room so that they would still know when I came down, whether or not my father and I like it.

When I reached the main door, it opened easily. In it was the usual team minus one. Matsuda didn't seem to be there yet. No one looked up when I walked in but I walked over to my father, who was at the phones anyway. He was logging things into his laptop as he spoke with the caller.

When he pressed the button for the next call waiting, I took the laptop from him and nodded for him to speak it all out loud. I was faster at typing than he was anyway.

For about three hours we worked, him repeating things the caller reported and me scanning and typing. Finally, miraculously, a point came where there was no call waiting.

"Well," my father said, "It seems I didn't have a chance to say good morning when you first came in."

"Good morning," I replied cheerfully closing the laptop.

He chuckled, lowering his voice. "You slept well?"

I nodded, still smiling.

"No nightmares then?" he asked.

Startled, I looked at him with my head tilted. Sheepishly, he shrugged. "I would check in on you frequently and you always seemed cringing as you slept as though you were having a very unpleasant dream. And Sochiro said you had a nightmare when you dosed off down here last night."

I shrugged. "I don't remember having any dreams last night, so I had a pretty nice sleep."

"Guys!" Matsuda screamed as he stormed in through the door. "Turn up the news! Quick!"

Almost impulsively, I jerked up and look towards the TV. L had immediately grabbed the remote with his index finger and thumb, handing it to Mr. Yagami who turned the volume off of mute.

"Wait about ten more seconds," Matsuda prodded, "I got a tip from the Sakura TV station."

"Probably another girlfriend," my father whispered and I smiled.

Finally, there was a chime and the screen of the television blared red twice. The symbol of breaking news for the station. An anchorwoman appeared on the screen with a picture of pileup at an intersection above her head.

"_This just in. There has been a nine car pile-up on the 7th__ Avenue and 3__rd__ street intersection outside the Mantua Library. It happened when a power surge caused all the stoplights to go out. The drivers seem to have panicked causing this horrible accident. Miraculously, the only death, the driver of a rusted red tow truck appears to be escaped convict, Hiroki Naira. Could this be another Kira doing?"_

The camera switched to the scene where police were dragging a man from a red tow truck.

Almost immediately, the two phones used for the Kira hotline began to ring. Great.

Looking at the monitors, I watched as one of the seven names on the bottom center monitor moved up to the top monitor.

"Look," I said, pointing it out to the others.

"He could have hurt innocent civilians!" Aizawa muttered incredulously.

"We know that. He knows that. What is he doing?" L muttered, pulling his thumb to his lips as he climbed onto a chair, looking back and forth between the television and the monitors.

I looked at my father who was still paying attention to the news. He looked unusually troubled. I picked up the phone as it began to ring. Numbly, I watched my dad reach for the laptop, still distracted. This time around, I relayed things to my dad who would glance at me each time I paused to look at him, still concerned. About five hours later, the mad ringing of tips finally slowed down to about two rings every five minutes and conversations that only lasted about a half minute.

It was amazing how much madness Kira could create for us by poking a stick through the heart of a single criminal.

---

A meeting was called that night by Mr. Yagami. Everyone dropped what they were doing. The phone lines were temporarily disconnected and all the laptops were closed.

The eight men all gathered around the large table in the center of the room. Some sat in the four chairs, while others pulled up chairs or just stood. I leaned against the desk closest to the table.

"Now that we've run out of options and hit all these dead ends, still without Kira suspects, we need to be careful about what our next move is going to be," Mr. Yagami began, looking around at the tired team gathered at the table.

"What are we going to do with these broadcasts that Ryuuzaki has mentioned, involving Larissa?" Matsuda asked, breaking in.

No one seemed to be annoyed enough to smack him over the head. Everyone just nodded in agreement. Mr. Yagami looked at L. "That was all Ryuuzaki's idea."

L looked up as though he'd been torn from his thoughts. "Well, I've arranged with a news station that broadcasts all over Japan to give us ten minutes or so in the evening to give daily reports. They refused at first, but when they were told it will be L doing the reports, they immediately agreed. I think it will add to the public's surprise when they discover that L, well, Larissa, is a girl, which is what we want. We want them to like Larissa. That way, Kira will become mad, trying to hunt her down. Hopefully, it will lead him right to us. Here."

"I suppose," Mr. Yagami began, "That we should start preparing for these reports then."

"But won't they be shocked by her age?" Matsuda asked.

L looked at him, seeming amused. "Do you know how old I am?"

The entire group seemed surprised. I don't understand why though. From the time I'd seen him I'd figured he was too young to be on the task force- even before he introduced himself as L to me.

"At the moment, I am actually around the age twenty three. And you must admit, I look quite a bit younger. I could be nineteen, just like Larissa. It will be believable. And if they don't like it, we will just pull Larissa from the air. They'll ask for her to come back," L said, pushing his computer chair over to the table full of sweets.

"When will the broadcasts start?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Hmm, Thursday. The day after tomorrow. It would be in a few weeks instead, but it seems that pulling your records has been easier then I previously thought. The US government has cooperated unusually well. Especially when I mentioned your name. They are proud to have any record of a teenager beating their CIA, FBI, and any basic detective's standards, erased," he muttered, before popping what looked like an éclair into his mouth.

"Ryuuzaki," Mr. Yagami began, standing up. "I have gone along with this plan from the start and I haven't complained. I'm not complaining now either. I just want you to tell the truth. Is there any chance of Kira finding out Larissa's real name."

L chewed some more, looking Mr. Yagami dead in the eye. " There is a slight chance. But there is no way possible that he can find out Larissa's real name without exposing himself now. That's why we are doing this. We are baiting him. But now, we've erased all evidence of who Larissa really is, except for the birth certificate that is locked up in that safe, right there," he said, nodding to the vault in the far side of the wall. "However, there is always one opening where he can actually get to Larissa," L continued. "I think it would be best if Larissa went to the actual studio to do the broadcast. Pre-taping the broadcast can leave all kind of paper trails. The broadcasts need to be live. She will be driven to the station three minutes before the broadcast, and leave immediately after. We'll have people guard her and several cars in the escort that split up in different directions so we can't be followed back to headquarters."

Everyone seemed quiet.

To me it makes sense. But it still seems that L is still making this all much more complicated than it should be.

"I don't like this," my dad muttered, speaking to Mr. Yagami.

Mr. Yagami looked at my dad sympathetically. "No one is forcing you or Larissa to go through with this."

"I know," my dad said, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I've never heard you speak so much since this investigation started Mr. Mogi," L commented, still at the sweets table. My dad only turned to glare at his back.

"Dad, I know what I'm doing," I say, forcing him to turn back and look at me. "I know it's dangerous, and I know that Kira will try and kill me. But I want to go through with it. I. Want. To. I'm not doing this blindly for the thrill of it. I'm doing it to help the investigation. Remember?"

"Brownie anyone?" L called, holding up a platter. No one responded.

---

The next morning, I walk into the main room to see the team hard at work again. Feeling guilty, I had tried to come in at seven in the morning like the others did.

L spun his computer chair around when I walked through the door. "Wonderful, you're up early. We should get to work on your report for tomorrow."

I walk over to the wall of monitors where it is usually just L and Mr. Yagami. L points to a chair only three steps away and I sit in it, rolling it to the left slightly to see where he is pointing at on his laptop.

"I've come up with a basic rubric of what your report should include each time," he explained, pointing to a word document. "Basically just the death counts, and then dividing it up into who was innocent and who was a criminal. There are some backgrounds of the victims as well. Include maybe two or three of the criminals' but only one of the innocent civilian's. Basically we want the public to see not only what 'good' Kira may be causing, but also the negatives. I've already entered the count for the deaths today, but considering Kira… it will have to be updated."

"Okay," I said, analyzing everything.

"Also," L continued, "Since tonight is the first report, you'll have to introduce yourself. Now, as you know, you're introducing yourself as me. I've also typed up an introduction. Tweak it if you want, and add the bios to your report." He pushed the laptop over to me and turned back to the monitors.

I scooted to my right a bit, to where I wasn't in their way or blocking any monitors and began working.

So far, there were only three innocent deaths within the past two weeks, which is a good thing… I suppose. I continue to add information on the ones who died, and detailed information on the few I chose to add bios to. I focused mainly on the innocent one's story. I tried to make it seem as sad as possible.

Then, I turned to the introduction.

'_Hello. I am Victoria Lin Andrews. Known to many of you as L. I'm here to bring you nightly updates on progress of both the killer known as Kira and the task force I am currently leading. I am here to prove to you both that I am real, that this is serious, and that Kira is not only polishing off the scum of the Earth, but the unlucky innocent by standing civilians.'_

"Why is my name different?" I ask looking up at L.

"Your father insisted. And I have to agree that it adds extra padding to your identity. Kira will truly be driven mad trying to figure out your real name," L explained, not looking away from the monitor in front of him.

I spend the rest of the day updating the numbers as needed. I even changed the profile of the innocent death when a new one was added.

That night, I went up to my quarters early. I was alone as was per usual. However, I couldn't sleep. I needed to despite how early it was. Unable to really think at all, I lay on the bed in the bedroom fully clothed, busy thoughts filling my head.

Sure, I was a pretty good actress and was the main focus with my school news. However, doing the school news, I couldn't be killed.

Kira will try and kill me.

Someone knocked on my door. Confused, I walk over to it and open it a bit. L stood outside with his hands in his pockets.

"Can I help you, L?" I asked, opening the door wider.

He shook his head, "I noticed you were troubled when you left the room."

"I'm just tired is all," I say, glancing over my shoulder at the clock.

"Yes, it's only five in the afternoon," he said, confirming my glance at the clock. I grimaced. He was rather persistent. "Something is obviously troubling you and I have no intentions of leaving you alone until I find out exactly what that is, you know."

I looked at the camera across the hall and think of my father for a moment. L followed my glance and made a small sigh.

"I see. Would you like to accompany me out for an early supper then?" he asks.

I look back at him surprised. "Aren't you the one who said I'm supposed to be kept here at all times and not seen out in public?"

"Yes," L said. "That is true. But it is also true that I am running this operation and control who leaves and enters this premises. Also, it is in my best interest that you are in a healthy state of mind during your broadcast tomorrow. And I feel that I can not securely evaluate that while you are under the stress of being in the same building as headquarters."

"So, what you're saying is-

"You don't have a choice," he finished, nodding.

I look at him as he analyzes my face. Is he playing some kind of weird game? I can't help but wonder if this is some trick or whatever.

"Just let me grab my coat then," I say, leaving the door open as I turn and pick up my jacket from the hook my the door. "Sunglasses may be a good idea as well. It's bright outside," L adds.

The elevator ride down is long and it seems that L is not in much of a mood for conversation- that is until we step onto the sidewalk outside of the parking garage. He'd said something about a café only a block or two away.

"By the way, I would prefer that you not refer to me as L outside the headquarters and around strangers. Ryuuzaki would do much better."

I nod.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to strap you down to a polygraph and inject truth serum?" he says, sounding casual.

"Are you trying to joke?" I ask him, a small grin on my face.

His response is dry but serious. "I rather dislike jokes."

My grin immediately disappears. There is a minute of silence and I know he is waiting for me to answer his question.

"Well, I'm not saying I want to back out or anything. But this whole thing… it can- no, it will make Kira want to kill me. I have _never had someone out to kill me. I haven't even had someone dislike me that I can think of, at least not to my face. Not even when I reported on the school news that Mr. Buchanan had supposedly fried up a few of the frogs used for biology and eaten them for lunch one day. He just laughed it off and said I do a good job keeping the school news interesting. I guess I'm just now realizing that I will have an actual lethal threat after me."_

"_So you're scared then?" he asked. "This is it," he added, nodding to a door on the right. I follow him in and we sit in a back booth, waiting for the waiter to come for us._

"_I'm not actually afraid or anything. I just feel numb. Like I should be afraid for my life. But I'm not and it's just awakening me on all sorts of levels. I feel jittery all the time and restless and…," I try to explain._

_L looked up when the waiter came over._

"_And what will you two be having this evening?" he asked._

"_I'll have some chai tea and a slice of strawberry marble cake please," L said. Before he wrote down his order, the waiter examined L's sitting position skeptically._

"_And you miss?"_

"_Just a cup of coffee please," I say, pushing the menu in front of me to the side._

_The waiter walked away. "Coffee won't help you're being jittery," L advised patronizingly. _

_I waited for L to say something more. When he didn't, I decided I would add to my thoughts. "I guess it's also a little weird for me to pretend to be someone else. Least of all, Kira's biggest enemy."_

"_But isn't that what acting is?" L said, leaning forward a bit. "I know you starred in a few school performances. You're top of your class. Ranked fourth in all of Japan. A reasonable profile for the great L. You can pull it off. What do you have to be worried about?"_

"_What if Kira goes after my mom?" I ask, revealing the few nightmarish thoughts I'd had in just the past two days. "What if he knows me? I know you suspect Light Yagami! I know Light Yagami! And if he is Kira, he knows all my family very well!"_

"_That's simple," L said calmly, lowering his voice, indicating I should lower mine. "Kira can not hold your mother at a ransom for you if he can not find or contact you in any way, shape or form; which he can't do without exposing himself and admitting that he is Kira." _

_Or killing in the open. _

_I sit back and look at the steaming mug the waiter had just set in front of me._

"_You make it all seem so simple. It makes me feel so dumb," I say, wrapping my hands around the plastic cup._

"_No, I'm just completely selfish and oblivious to other people's emotions, which makes me completely confident in my actions," he said simply, taking a bite out of his cake._

"_That's not true," I said after sipping my coffee for a few seconds. _

"_Hmm? How so?" he asked, pausing to look at me with a bite ready on his fork. I barely notice the way he is gripping the fork; delicately with his thumb and index finger once again._

"_You noticed I was a bit out of it and tried to calm me down before the broadcast tomorrow. That's not selfish or oblivious to other people's emotions in any way," I reminded him. _

"_But if you look at it my way," he said, lowering his fork, "It's completely selfish. I'm trying to find out why you're distraught, because you need to be completely sane for the broadcast. It's in my best interest that broadcast goes well tomorrow, or this will not work."_

_Tilting my head to the side, I try to figure out a way to prove the infamous L wrong._

"_Either way," I say, "You are aware of my 'distress' as you put it and take time to correct it. Being selfish would be telling me or someone else to correct it before the broadcast tomorrow."_

"_It's all depends on how you look at it," he said._

"_Hmm," is all I say, picking up the drink again. _

_Like a gentleman, L covers the bill and tip, then we walk back outside the shop. "Is there anywhere else you would like to go Miss Mogi?" he asks, looking around._

"_Umm, not today," I say, not wanting to waste his time._

"_Miss Mogi, I would take advantage of the free time you have out now if I were you. Rest assured that in the next few weeks, you won't be able to leave except for the daily trips to the studio and maybe a rare trip like this."_

"_Well…" I begin, "In that case I guess I would just like to walk around for a while."_

_So we spend the next two hours aimlessly walking the streets. We blend well, even me with my American features. Another thing that L later points out, will better my chance at being believed as L. There were many speculations that L was a foreign detective. _

_Finally, darkness begins to set into the sky, L informs me that we should head back. We go our separate ways when we reach the elevator. Of course, L goes into the main room. I however, go to my room. It was just as I left it. Still unpacked and empty. Nothing like the home I am going to miss dearly._


	5. On Air

**A/N:** Okay, so here's chapter five. It took longer than I usually take, but my family is moving to Missouri and I've been cleaning and packing house like crazy! And if this is going slow over the next two months, it's because I'm on the road. My family has decided to DRIVE, yes, **DRIVE** to Alabama, all the way from Alaska, and then go to Missouri. Don't ask me why, it's just how we planned our trip. So I'll most likely be distracted all Summer. But I have about nine chapters already written after this so you won't be left alone untill Fall, just incase you care. LOVE! Haha, enjoy the chapter!

Warning, this is the shortest chapter so far.

-Creationist

* * *

"You- you are L?"

I look up at the studio director with a bored face. Just like L would have.

"I am L."

The man looks up at the two officers behind me. The two to accompany me into the building were Mr. Yagami and Matsuda. What the studio director does not know is that there are many more officers standing in the shadows watching over me from a distance.

"How old are you again?" he asks, scratching his head.

I roll my eyes, putting my weight onto my right side like I do when I'm nervous. But he doesn't know that.

"I'm not paying so much to be here for you to interrogate me," I inform the man. Faintly I realize that he reminds me of some kind of rat or something.

"Right," the man mutters. "Follow me then."

Before following, I look up at one of the many security cameras, this one directed at me and the two detectives behind me. The real L and my father are back at headquarters, watching this all unfold. My father wasn't allowed to be here. L had suggested that in the case of a minor incident, he would become distracted and shirk his real duties.

I was led to a set where there was a desk with two chairs behind it. An anchor woman was arguing with another director, before she noticed me sit at the chair the studio director had instructed me to. Another stage worker pulled the other chair away, and I placed the notebook where I had written my report in front of me. Just incase I had forgotten something.

The woman who had been arguing with the director stormed over.

"Young lady! What do you think you're doing? This is a closed set! Not to mention you shouldn't be playing around with the props!" she barked, coming to stand directly in front of me.

"Back away miss," Mr. Yagami said, coming to stand at my side.

"Do you know who you're yelling at ma'am?" Matsuda said, also stepping up.

The studio director hurried over and pulled the woman away, trying to calm her down. That was interesting.

Slowly lifting my hand up, I scratch the edges of the wig I'd been instructed to fit on just before leaving headquarters. It's long, much longer than my own shoulder length hair. The color is strawberry blonde, which is much lighter than my own brown hair. Not to mention the fact that it's terribly itchy. I was also given a pair of dull green colored contacts to cover up my own blue eyes. All for extra padding on my real identity, as L had put it.

"L," a man behind the camera called, "You'll be live in five… four… three…"

Matsuda and Yagami both hurried out of the direction of the camera as the man finally pointed at me, cueing me.

I softly cleared my throat and do my best to make my mind believe I was just doing the school news again.

"Hello. I am Victoria Lin Andrews. Known to many of you as L. I'm here to bring you nightly updates on progress of both the killer known as Kira, and the task force I am currently leading. I am here to prove to you both that I am real, that this is serious, and that Kira is not only polishing off the scum of the Earth, but the unlucky innocent by standing civilians. "

So far so good.

"Within only the past week Kira has killed off thirty seven criminals world wide. One of those criminals, located in the United Kingdom, was Roger Sutherland. He was convicted of seventeen rapes, nineteen kidnappings, and several murders; sentenced to a life in a high security prison. The verdict passed down to Sutherland by the ones given the correct authority, however, did not seem to satisfy the one known as Kira."

No heart attacks yet- good.

"Another criminal, this one located in Ontario, Canada was Marcus McDonald. He was sentenced to twenty years behind bars after an armed robbery of the National Regions Bank of Toronto Canada, despite the fact no one was harmed. However, an unknown fact about this criminal was that he was on the road to redemption. He spent six hours a day with a prison minister who visited everyday, talking about his religion and repentance to his God. Three days before he was killed, McDonald vowed to give up his life of crime and sin and go to the individuals held up in the robbery to ask for forgiveness. But before that could happen, he died of a heat attack- which had no origin. Definitely a work of Kira."

Okay, so my heart was racing along as I swung my foot back and forth beneath the desk. Still though, I'm pretty sure that it's just from the bit of adrenaline.

"On another note, it seems that Kira has not been sticking to wiping out only the scum of the Earth. Only a day ago, Hiro Nielsen, an innocent bystander in an bus hijacking, where criminal Omari Sanchez was indeed driving the bus, died of fatality when the bus crashed into the side of the local high school. Many other passengers of the bus suffered injuries, some serious. Hiro Nielsen, twenty three, left behind an even younger wife with a set of infant twins. It is highly likely that this is the fault of Kira.

"If Kira had not taken it upon himself to do today's judges and cop's jobs, Mrs. Sai Nielsen would still have a husband with income to support her growing baby girls. And twins, Katsumi and Misaki Nielsen would both grow up with a doting father.

"You see, Kira is not the savior many believe him to be. He is a rash and illogical killer who does not care about how his actions affect others.

"Thank you and tune in tomorrow night here at the same time to hear tomorrow's updates. I am Victoria Lin Andrews."

The screen behind me, I could see on the monitor in front of me, had L's large symbol of the maroon L. The sign that showed they were on air blinked off and the studio director began barking directions for their next project.

"Come on Larissa, let's hurry out of here before a mob begins outside of the studio," Yagami said, hurrying over to grab my arm. L had predicted that at first, the public would be mad and take Kira's side, and try to form a mob or something.

We were back at headquarters in no time. Everyone spilled into the main room, eyeing the pizza boxes piled high on the table. The smell was very tempting.

L stood up and invited the team to help themselves to the pizza, that he had ordered it since they'd all worked hard enough that day in preparing to escort me and keep me safe. He then walked over to me. I was still standing by the door, feeling too nauseas to eat at the moment.

"What? You don't like pepperoni?" L asked, coming to stand in front of me.

I shook my head, not really even paying attention to him.

"Don't worry so much Larissa. After listening to your concerns, I placed three agents in a van outside your home. They are watching over your mother and brother like a trio of vultures. One of them even follows her to work and on errands on my command," he said in a low tone.

I look at him surprised. For someone who claims to be heartless, he's pretty considerate.

"Thanks," I say with a relieved smile after a moment.

He nodded and walked away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Go on and celebrate. You made a really good impression as the public L. If I were you, I would search 'Victoria Lin Andrews' with L in parenthesis on some search engine. You'd be surprised with all that's already started to pop up."

I stood there a bit longer and watched the team. Eventually I walked over and picked up a slice of cheese pizza, going to stand by my dad. He was chewing on his own slice and seemed unusually calm for someone who had just watched his daughter become a public enemy to some and a bit of a hero to others.

"So how did I do?" I ask him.

"Not bad," he answered. "Ryuuzaki was right. You can do it. You're a great actress. The way your tone was so low and contemplative was almost like the real L you know."

I smile and watch as Matsuda imitates someone and Aizawa pushes him onto a chair. "Matsuda, for Heaven's sake! Stop acting like a teenager and more like your age!" Aizawa scolded, looking really annoyed.

"I resent that!" I called to Aizawa. He chuckled and walked away.

"How's about I bring you a gift tomorrow Larissa?" my father says after a while.

"Why would you get me a gift?" I ask him, laughing.

"I think you deserve to be spoiled what with all you're doing for the task force," he explained, going back for another slice.

"If you think about it, all I'm really doing is putting others in danger. You and the others are doing all the real work."

"And you've been helping, even though the big guy said you don't have to," he replied, insisting on it. I sigh, giving in.

"As long as it's nothing that's going to push your wallet and is over doing it," I say.

"Deal," my dad laughs.

Shortly after, I give my father a hug and kiss goodnight when he leaves. Wanting to spend a few more minutes in the main room, occupied with people, I sit down in a folding chair by a desk.

"Miss Mogi, is there anything you would like before returning to your suite?" asks an old voice. I look up at Watari, who was speaking English at the moment. It was unbelievable how nice English sounded at that exact moment.

"No, but thank you for the offer Watari," I say returning his smile.

"No problem Miss. Just let me know if you ever require something not already at your disposal," he says, turning around.

I watch him walk away, and out the door. Probably once again to his own rooms. Looking at the others who are in a group just talking, I decide I am also ready for a good night's sleep.


	6. Tea with Watari

**a/n:** I know it's been a loooong while and I know it's a verrrrry short chapter. But it's progress right? Haha, school and traveling have kept me busy so you should be proud of me! Anyways, let me know what you think ;)

By the way, my opinion on this chapter is that it is very corny and very typical.

* * *

I spent the next few days doing the same repetitive things. First, I would go down and help my father with some of his work. When the phones would stop ringing for a while, I would use L's laptop to type up that day's report, which wasn't all that difficult. All I had to do was update the numbers and change the bios.

By the second week, I was bored. Luckily, I still hadn't unpacked. So on a Sunday- the one day of the week that I won't do any broadcasts- I spent the day unpacking my suitcase and duffel bag finally.

Clothes went into the dresser and closet while books went onto the shelf and on the desk in the living area. I finally saw why my dad had over packed. He had added some family portraits and some of the little trinkets I had collected over the years.

Finally, I was almost completely done. That was when I spotted one thing left in the suitcase. I picked it up- another picture. This one however, did not have a frame. When I turned it over, I let out a gasp. I had kept this photo hidden beneath my pillow for the past three years.

The man and his daughter were standing next to an extravagant black marble water fountain in the grand plaza hotel. I almost started crying. The man, for once was not wearing a suit and was trying his hardest to let me, his little girl, enjoy the time she had with him in New York.

My father- Kanzo- had always tried so hard to be the father I didn't have here in Japan. He never resented my biological dad for any reason. He had even lent me a shoulder to cry on when I returned to Japan after going to the hospital in America only to find my dad already dead.

And now, he had gone to the trouble of getting this to me. He must have emptied my entire room looking for the only picture in my possession of my biological dad and I that I had kept hidden for years underneath a place mat on top of my dresser.

I sat down on my bed, looking at the picture in my hands.

We were both smiling good and bright. Well, as close to smiling as the two of us ever got. We both hate our teeth, so we just grin really big. It works for us.

There was a loud chime echoing in from the door. The intercom. Someone was sending in a call, signaling they needed a quick chat. I walked into the living room and over to the door. Pressing the red button I look back at the photo for a moment.

"Yes?" I say clearly, standing a few inches away from the small microphone.

"Miss Mogi. I was wondering if now would be a good time for me to bring a kettle up and we can talk over some tea."

Watari. I smile.

"That sounds great. Thanks Watari," I say.

"I'll be at your door in about five minutes."

"Okay."

I released the button and head back across the suite to straighten everything up, dropping the picture on the coffee table as I go.

All I had to do was fold a blanket hanging over the couch and finish arranging the black desk that had appeared last week. Two minutes later, there was a knock and Watari let himself. He's holding a tray with a kettle and two tea cups on it.

He walked over to the coffee table and set the tray down. I paced over to the couch and sat down he turned the cups over, pouring tea in each.

"I didn't know what you like in your tea so I brought all the necessities," he said, sliding one cup to me and sitting down with his own cup.

"I prefer mine plain ole sugar, but thanks for the consideration," I say, watching as he himself adds a teaspoon of honey.

"So have you been settling in well here?" Watari asks, sitting back, looking over at the bookshelf that now had a single shelf filled with books.

"Yes, it's very nice, I'm actually kind of surprised," I say pulling my legs up and crossing them on the couch.

Watari smiled. "Most the suites here are like this. This is one of the better ones too. Reserved for everyone who will be here not permanently but for a long while. Ah, who is this?"

I looked down and watched as Watari picked up the photograph that had been laying face up on the glass surface of the table. He studied the faces in it for a moment. "This is you, isn't it? It can't be that long ago?" he goes on.

"It's me and my dad in Manhattan, New York," I say smiling faintly.

"Oh yes," Watari says, placing it down in front of him. "L told me about your father when he was looking around in your background."

"Hmm," I say looking back at my tea.

"You aren't sad now are you? I really hope I didn't just ruin your afternoon," he said in a hurry, setting his tea back down on the table.

"No, I'm not. It's just… I guess finding that photograph got me thinking," I explain, looking back up and smiling at him.

"May I ask what about?" he went on. He seemed sincere enough, even though I knew that what I was about to say would probably be retold at some point later on. Most likely to a very nosy detective too.

"Well… it's just, ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to be an FBI agent, like my dad. I thought that if I tried my best to take after him, he would be happier about me," I say, feeling a helpless grin slide onto my face.

"What do you mean happier about you?" he asked, sincerely curious.

I had only ever told this story once before- into my diary back at home. No one had a chance of finding it and I hadn't told my father where to find it; wedged in the wood of my bed frame on the under side. I hadn't thought I would ever tell anyone. But why not? There was something about Watari that made me want to spill my guts. Maybe it was the fact that he was speaking English, my own language, one I hadn't heard in quite a long time. Even from my own mother.

"Well, my dad was a good dad. He brought me back gifts from foreign countries and always offered to buy me a cheeseburger when we went to the Yankees game. But he was always acting. I could tell. He didn't really care. He only did all that because he felt responsible for me, like it was an obligation and just that. I figured that maybe if I followed in his footsteps, he would love me like a real daughter. It only put more distance between us though…

"But before I could succeed happen- well you know what happened with the case. I did my best to find him. I thought that would make him proud, him knowing his daughter cared so much. I lost a few weeks of sleep on that case. I didn't even come back to the country when the school term started back up.

"But I wasn't able to get to him soon enough. He was dead when I went to visit him in the hospital. I had never been able to prove to him that he had reason to love me. I always tell myself that I'll become a detective just so I could make up for the mistakes I'd made on that case. But the truth is I don't know why I suddenly switched from FBI to detective. I think it's because I was just really good at it. And honestly, other then worrying so much, I'd had fun putting all the pieces of the puzzle together."

Watari smiled at me when I was done. "Did you just now figure all of this out?" he asked, taking another drink of his tea- which was already gone. I take a drink before nodding. "I think so," I answer, putting down my half empty cup. Watari smiles and fills the cup all the way back up.

"You're going to tell L aren't you?" I say as he fills his own cup back to the top.

"Only if he asks about it," Watari replies with a small smile. "You are a rather smart girl Miss Mogi."

I tilt my head to the side, thinking again. After he gives me a questioning glance, I say, "Would say I can call you a friend Watari?"

"Only if I can call you a friend, Miss Mogi," he replies with a chuckle.

"You know Watari, I think you're the first friend I've had here- well, besides my father. So you should call me Larissa, instead of Miss Mogi all the time," I tell him, before taking another sip of my tea.

"Very well Larissa. And on another note, I have a rather extensive library. What kind of books do you read?"


	7. The Break In

The next night, everything began to intensify. My schedule- everything. It began the Monday night when I was making my run out of the studio, guarded as always by my usualy police escort. Three flashing police cars sped by and turned left onto a road called Sakura Drive. My family lived in the duplex a ways down that road. Subconciously, I noted that Mr. Yagami had slipped away unnoticed by anyone but me.

When I got back to the headquarters, the first thing I noticed was that Mr. Yagami was still not with us and my father was no longer there. L was the only one in the room, sitting in front of the monitors as usual.

"Where is my father?" I ask him after checking where he usually sat only to see his coat was not there.

"I would suppose that by now, Mr. Mogi is at your home. The police station got a call that someone broke in just a moment ago. They called here and he rushed over to make sure everyone was alright," L replied lazily, biting off of what looked like a truffel.

"What?" I shrieked, loud enough for the rest of the team to hurry in behind me. "Who? Why?"

"I have a few suspicions," L said, "But none of them will be confirmed until either Mr. Mogi or Mr. Yagami returns from the scene."

L watched me a few more moments before spinning back around to the monitors.

I could not believe how calm, how careless, he was being. I, myself, felt as though I was drowning. There were several pats on my shoulder and someone ended up taking me up to my suite. I felt dazed and unaware of Watari in my kitchen, brewing up some grape cider using a mix he'd stopped to get from the kitchen.

When he handed me the steaming mug, I stared at the blue and white checkered pattern painted onto it.

"Your father stopped to ask me to make you some whenever you found out what was going on before he left," Watari explained.

"Thanks," I muttered numbly.

The rest of the night was a blur to me. My father didn't return. Watari spoke some more- though I can't remember what he'd actually said. I finished the grape cider without tasting it. And eventually, I fell asleep there on the couch in my suite.

When I woke up, the tiny clock in the corner of the laptop on the table in front of me read two in the morning.

Wait… my laptop was on top of my bed at this moment..

I sit up right, knocking a soft green blanket off my legs. Someone had taken time to cover me up with it.

A lamp had appeared on the desk across from the couch and had been left on. I know I am still in my suite. There are pictures, containing my friends, family, and I, placed meticulously all over the room. And I can see my bedroom through the open door.

So whose laptop?

Getting up, I stretch my arms, and then grimacing, my legs. I feel unbelievably cramped and felt as though all the moisture had been sucked from my skin. Couches were never that good to me anyway.

"You've been out of it for a long while."

Jumping, I turn to look at the kitchen. My father was leaning against the counter with a mug in his hand. Coffee, I assume, judging from the smell drifting over.

"What do you mean?" I ask, concealing a yawn.

"It's been twenty eight hours- according to Watari- since you fell asleep right there," he explains, walking over to stand by the couch.

"It's been over a day?" I question, shocked and confused at the same time.

"Yes Larissa," he said quietly, bending over to close up his laptop and tuck it under his arm. He sounded frustrated for some reason, not with me though. "I should be heading back home now. I need to check in on your mother and brother. I should be back at around noon."

Home- that reminds me.

"What about the break in? Are Hiroki and mom okay?"

Turning around, he picked his discarded coat from the arm chair. He seemed extremely tired. "Why don't you save that question for later? I'll tell you everything then. Right now, Larissa, I am exhausted. I'm going to go home to your mother and brother."

I groaned when he shut the door. According to him and Watari, I'd spent twenty eight hours dreaming and wondering about it. I was sick of not knowing already. Besides, the fact that I had wasted my entire Tuesday sleeping.

Feeling grungy, I took a quick shower and changed clothes. Afterwards, feeling starved, I made myself a grilled cheese sandwich. As always, I managed to burn it. As soon as I'd taken my first bite, someone knocked on the door.

I stopped, wondering. Watari always buzzed in before he came to the door- so it can't be him. And unless my dad had forgotten something…

Still thinking it over, I got up and walked over to and answered the door. Instead of Watari or my father, I came to see-

"L?"

"Good morning Miss Larissa," he replied.

Surprised, I returned his greeting.

"Do you mind if we chat for a bit? Watari has retired and I need to mull over some thoughts with someone," he said, walking past me into the suite.

"Umm, sure. Why not?" I replied. It came out as more of a question than I had intended it to. As I shut the door back gently, he walked over and climbed into one of the white armchairs. For once, I didn't wonder about his odd posture.

"I have a… theory," he begins. I look at him as I fold up the green blanket I had knocked to the floor just an hour ago and set it on the couch. After he's been quiet for a while, I sit opposite him on the couch.

"I believe that someone- who knew you and your family- found that they did not like your broadcast quite so much. I believe that this person tried to scare you," L starts, looking up at me from beneath his long bangs.

"What? The break in?" I ask, making sure that we were on the same page.

He only nods once.

"I'd figured that it was just something random," I thought aloud.

"No. Whoever it was came through your window. They most likely knew that your mother and brother were both watching your broadcast in the living room. According to Mr. Yagami and your father, it appeared that they didn't leave your room. They pulled everything off your shelves and ransacked you desk. They also pulled all the bedding from your bed. Whatever was once in your closet, is now thrown all about your room. It was almost as though they were searching for something…" he trailed off, biting his thumb nail.

"You think it was Kira looking around for my real name, don't you?"

"Yes," he replies instantly.

"If it was Kira, and he was looking for my real name, then that means-

"He's already tried killing you and was looking for clues to your real name," L confirmed, cutting me off.

"He's already tried killing me.." I repeat, a bit dazed.

"Yes."

Looking at L, I suddenly remember something. It was small butdetremental. "He could have found it."

"Hmm?" L asks, looking completely up at me.

"He could have found my name. I had baby pictures of me and books from elementary school and-

"I had your father search your room and get everything like that out. It's locked up in a storage room downstairs at the moment."

"I have a diary," I say silently. He hears me.

"We never found a diary," he muttered confirming my questioning look. And then, L bolted for the door, moving faster than I had ever seen him move before.

"Follow me," he said over his shoulder when stopping to press the blue button on the intercom before going through the door. Quickly, I follow him, running down the hall trying to catch up. Eventually we reached another set of doors. L had completely forgotten his manners and started pounding on the doors. After five seconds when no one answered, he turned back to me.

"Can you drive?"

"Legally? My license just expired," I say, still confused.

He continued to the main room, ducked in, and came out with a set of car keys. After tossing them to me, he hurried to the parking garage and led me to a small blue car.

He climbed into the passenger side and I let myself into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" I ask, turning the keys in the ignition.

"Your house. Fast. Don't stop for red lights or stop signs. Just keep driving."

I had never run so many red lights in my life. Luckily, at 3:30 in the morning, the roads are pretty much empty of cars and police. When I stopped in front of my driveway, L was out and heading up the drive way before I'd put the gears in park.

I left the key in the ignition and followed him up to my door. Rudely, once again forgetting all ettiquite, he began ringing the doorbell continuously and then pounded on the door. Finally, the door opened and my dad appeared, a gun pointed at L's chest. When he saw it was the two of us, he immediately lowered his weapon.

"Ryuu- Larissa!?" he exclaimed sleepily.

"Excuse us," L muttered, hastily pushing himself past my dad, walking through the door, dragging me along with him.

"What's going on?" my dad called from the door.

L didn't need to know where my room was. Then again, it was obvious. Up the stairs and the only one with police tape across it. He stopped outside the doorway.

"Get it now," he ordered silently.

My mom came out of the room next door, rubbing her eyes. "What's going- Larissa!"

My dad rushed over to her, and tried to send her back into the room. Not paying that much attention, I ducked under the police tape, opening my door. Once inside my room, I paused, surprised. When L said things had been thrown around, it had been an understatement. It looked as though someone had broken in and let loose a tornado in my room.

"Hurry, you're not supposed to be here at all," L urged, coming in behind me.

I walked over to my book shelf and pick up a hair pin that had once been in a cup on my vanity. I then walked over to the side of my bed, sat down, and slid myself under, scooting towards the foot of the bed. I tried not to hit my head as I dug the bobby pin in between the crease between my bed frame and foot board. Eventually, a severely thin but very long notebook dropped into my waiting palm. As I slide out and hold my diary out to L, the gold and green threads glisten in the light leaking in from the hallway.

"It looks like he hasn't found it," I say, relieved.

Without any change in his tense expression, L turned around and left my room, tearing away the police tape. I follow him, but stop by my mother, who is resisting being pushed back into her room by my father.

"I just stopped to get something important mom. I'm sorry. I love you," I whisper to her as I give her a hug and then kiss on the cheek.

"Larissa, he's leaving," my father says, looking through the open door. I run to catch up with L. Before I'm out of earshot, my mom starts shouting at my dad.

"KANZO, YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS IN THE UNITED STATES! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

On the drive back, L is even more silent then the drive before.

"I'm sorry," I say after a while, as we come to a red light. "I'd completely forgotten about my diary. I don't even write in it unless something huge to me happens. The last time I wrote in it was when the school cafeteria caught on fire, five months ago."

He's quiet for a moment as he looks at the book in his hands. "Let's just be glad we got to it before someone else did."

--

L sat in front of the monitors once again as he always did. He was the only one in the main investigation room at the time, other than Mr. Yagami who had fallen asleep at a desk quite a while ago. L had felt no need to wake him.

He felt angry. Not at Larissa for her spot of foolishness. Not at My. Yagami's irritatingly loud snores. Not even at the throbbing ache in the back of his brain, a side affect from amount of sugar he consumed on an hourly basis. The diary on the table in front of him was making him oddly angry. If Kira had actually gotten his hands on it, Larissa could have died. He would have been defeated in a sense, at least to the public. He would have Kanzo Mogi out to murder him along with Kira.

All those reasons for L's sudden anger flitted through his brain at the moment. However, he knew they were all untrue. The real reason for his anger, he could not determine.

After a moment or two, L realized he needed a way to distract himself, so he reached forward and flipped the front cover of the diary open.

It felt horrible to know he was invading Larissa's privacy to such an extreme level. It felt childish to know he was allowing the possibility of reading someone's diary, where personal thoughts were jotted down.

He stared at the cover page, which had nothing all that revealing other than a square box with Larissa's name in it.

Of course it wasn't her real name. That is what made the diary so dangerous. In neat, rounded letter was the title, "To Nicole 'Nix' Mai Sutter…-From Annabelle".

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I know my updates have a huge gap in time from one to the next! Haha, I'm working on it. I'm sure you noticed that at the end there we isolated L. Not really L's point of view, but yeah. Haha, you'll see alot more of that later on. It just made it easier to get an idea of the story, for me anyways.

Well thanks anyway! Love all you readers and reviewers!


	8. Trust

The next day, when my dad gets to headquarters, he is furious. Not at me. Not at himself. Not at anyone- except L. According to my father, my mother was put through a train wreck of emotions concerning my unexpected drop by the previous night. L decided to make matters worse and open his normally miniscule mouth.

"She should count herself lucky to even get such a brief visit from her daughter under any circumstance."

That, in itself, had caused the tension in the room to go from being high to lethal. I could feel the change in atmosphere each time I walked through the door.

Eventually, as the weeks passed, things got back to their normal feel.

At one point, L made a comment about the United States international security complaining that someone had tried hacking into their police database. This satisfied his notion (my notion) that whoever had broken into my room hadn't gotten anything with my actual name on it.

However, I was not convinced things were quite okay. And once again, L noticed. He took me to the café again. Although, this time, the trip involved me wearing my hair in a ponytail underneath a baseball cap, paired with big shiny sun glasses. The cap itched. Not to mention the whole get-up was totally cliché.

L wouldn't let me remove the sunglasses until the waiter had served us our brownies in the very back booth. Even there, however, I still had to wear the baseball cap.

"Why is this so necessary?" I ask L, the agitation evident in my voice.

"Look at the man holding the magazine by the door," he replied lazily.

When I did, all I saw was Aizawa, leaning against the window, pretending to read a gossip magazine. A gossip magazine. Really? At first, it made me even more annoyed, but then I saw the cover of the magazine.

It was a picture of me that had been snapped walking out of the studio only the other day. It showed three men in black suits around me, ushering me into a car. The headline was evident even from across the restaurant. "_L: Ivy league college bound or world's greatest detective? The girl behind the label."_

"The article is about how you were a high school girl who appeared normal on the outside. You were popular. You had many friends. You even starred in the school plays. And then it goes on to explain your brilliance which is how you hid who you really were so well," L said when I looked back at him, amazed. "They even have testimonials from friends of yours. I have a copy at headquarters. You should read it. It's really amusing."

"Really?" I say, taking a bite out of my own brownie. All the sudden I felt like a big whiny baby.

"L is everywhere in the news these days," L continued, starring down his now empty plate. He actually sounded as though he was enjoying the media's ignorance. "So what has been eating at your mind as of late?" L asked, after I didn't say anything after.

"I've been thinking," I reply.

"About?"

"Well… you said Kira may have known my family in some way," I begin as he watches me while eating. "What if you're right. And then, what if he becomes desperate and holds my mother at gun point, wanting information on who you really are?"

"Kira is not the type to become desperate so easily," L stated immediately.

"What happens then, if he somehow finds out my real name?" I ask after another minute.

L is quiet this time for a while.

Finally-

"I have another theory," he begins so silent that I have to lean forward a bit.

"I think that Kira knows you are not the real L. That you know him. That you help me scheme up all the plans that stops him. That you help me."

"And I do," I reply, a bit lost.

"Yes. And I believe that knowing all of this drives Kira crazy. If he does find out your real name, then he will not kill you- at first. Most likely, he will track you down and lure you to him somehow. From there, he will probably do all but kill you in order to find out more information about me. Things like where I keep headquarters and what my name is. My weakness."

L stopped and looked at my amused face. "You have a weakness?" I ask.

He nods silently, not looking back to my eyes.

"I have a good number of weaknesses, Nicole Mai."

I start at my unfamiliar name.

"It seems they are costing me dearly too. One in particular is causing me to do things I've unfortunately never even taken the time to think about doing. It is a constant nagging distraction that rarely ever seems to leave the room when I am trying to concentrate."

"That doesn't sound like a weakness," I argue.

"Nevertheless, you could be tortured for information about myself and the investigation."

"It's a good thing I know nothing about you then," I say.

He squints his eyes a bit. "You seem unusually calm for someone who was just informed that they may be tortured."

I nod, "Because I trust that you have a plan to counter act this."

"And that! That is your weakness," L states triumphantly a little loudly, attracting a few glances from surrounding tables.

"What?" I was completely confused.

"You trust much too easily. You know nothing about me, so you claim. Yet you completely trust me? My judgment?"

I nod.

"Then you do know something about me. In fact Miss Mogi, I believe you understand me just as well as anyone who ever has actually understood the way I work, even though you've known me for only a few months."

Had it already been months?

"Then how come I have no idea what you're getting at?" I ask, still lost.

"Because I've never done anything like this in my life," L stated simply.

"Like what?"

"I trust that if you are captured by Kira, if he does torture you, then you will not cave. Because you trust me. Because you understand me. Because you will know that at the very moment he demands for my name, I am organizing a way to find and rescue you," L said in English so as to avoid being over heard, the words flowing as fast from his mouth as anything. "Miss Mogi, I believe that I have never actually trusted anyone as firmly as I trust you."

Completely stunned, I watch him polish off his brownie before looking back up thoughtfully.

"You know, if I am Kira, then you could be working for the very enemy you're fighting. And if you happen to be Kira, then I would soon find myself in an untimely death."

"So now you think I'm Kira?" I ask, trying to understand.

He shrugs. "No. I still believe that Light is Kira. But I do find the possibility amusing."

* * *

**a/n: **Once again, haha, a really long time! Sorry! I don't have much time to leave you a note but I can promise that since this chapter is so short, the next will be up tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for the reads and review! Love!


	9. Suspicions

The next day, something new was introduced to the investigation. A second Kira. And this one can kill by just looking at a face. This Kira wasn't just killing criminals either. He was murdering anyone who stood against Kira. Needless to say, my broadcasts were stopped immediately.

However, L would not allow me to return home for obvious reasons. The public now knew me as L. If I return, dangerous things could happen. And not all of them involve Kira finding me either.

Having nothing to do, I helped the task force with the case again.

Another week passed. Things took another serious turn. Misa Amane, a girl I had read about in a magazine once, had recently been taken into custody. L believed her to be the second Kira.

I sat in the main room, trying my best not to look at the window. It peered into a room where Miss Amane was strapped to some kind of contraption- I don't even know how to describe it. She also had her eyes covered with something so that she was not able to see anyone's face.

L sat in front of that window most of the day, waiting for her to crack. She never did. It sickened me, how they did this to her. One day, her attitude did a complete flip. She went from being completely silent to shouting for someone to kill her and then to insisting that L was some stalker.

Then, the most shocking thing happened.

Ever since Misa's sudden change in attitude, I'd been working downstairs more often. It was surprising when a cell phone began to ring. It was L's phone. I found it odd how he was the one breaking the no cell phones rule; the one he had come up with. It was shocking who walked through the door only moments after the shutters on Misa's window closed.

Light Yagami. Mr. Yagami's son.

I'd always liked Light. Yeah, he was a bit snobby at times, a little hung up on himself, but he was a nice guy. We'd been best friends when we were little, when I'd first moved to Japan. The day I first met him, at an outing for our fathers' work, he'd shared his basketball with me and we'd played keep away from his sister.

When we got older, we ended up attending the same secondary school. Girls envied me for being Light's best friend. Sure I'd had a little crush on him at some point, but that's what we were, friends. In secondary school, we both realized we had a knack for academics, and that brought us closer; being the schools nerds.

But somewhere between the silence while studying in the library and the competitiveness in math class; my growing popularity and his increasing self-imposed isolation, we drifted and resorted to occasional small talk in the halls, keeping in touch through email. Eventually, even that stopped.

Light's sudden, unwanted appearance was not the deal. What was even more shocking was what he had to say.

"I think Ryuzaki might be right. I might be Kira."

With Light's words, the whole room had taken on a deadly silence.

I'd known that L had thought Light to be Kira from the day he'd seen Light. I knew L's main goal was to prove Light was Kira. I just couldn't help but not see why L thought Light guilty. I knew Light better than I'd know anybody. In a sense, he was still my best friend.

Light believed that L was right. However, Light summed it up to be a personality disorder. He too was locked up in a room similar to Misa's, although with less severe restraints. Still, I couldn't bear to watch my childhood friend look so… guilt, so bad.

L was obsessively monitoring both Misa Amane and Light. He spent day and night the next two weeks watching them, intently.

Things weren't looking so good for Light. Kira's activity suddenly stopped and even I began to doubt Light.

"Um, L…" One day I'd walked up to stand next to L who sat in the desk chair, knees to his chest, watching Light's confinement as though it were some gossipy reality television show.

"Yes?" L had answered, not at all sounding like he was listening.

"You're sure this is necessary?" I'd asked, contemplating my words carefully.

"Quite."

I continued to stand there, glancing from the hunched over detective to Light who was slumped against the wall of his holding cell.

"Please, Miss Larissa, do not let your memories and childhood feelings taint your judgment," L muttered though he hadn't even glanced at me.

I frowned at my reflection in the window. I knew better than that. Ever since Light had walked in with his slight confession, I'd wondered if our friendship was affecting my objection each night before falling asleep. In the end, I had decided it wasn't.

As the days went on, Light under went a personality change similar to Misa. He went from quietly taking the isolation to screaming that he was not Kira. This drove Mr. Yagami insane, and I avoided the main investigation as much as possible.

And then, the deaths started again. L went into a depression.

Light and Misa were released from their confinement. However, L set up conditions. They were not allowed to leave headquarters at all. They had to be kept under surveillance…and… Light had to be chained to L…at all times. This part just humored me to no end.

Turns out that the two suspects had started dating at some point. So they shared a suite, similar to mine. It was just down the hall from mine. One time, I wondered if Light was ever even there, what with him becoming just as obsessed over the case as L was.

It was unusual how Light and Misa stayed together. Never, had I seen Light act so stony to anyone. He completely ignored Misa, who draped herself across him every chance she got. It startled me that they somehow stayed together. In the end, I summed it up to be that Light did not like public displays of affection. He was always under a camera. Maybe he was just too shy to show his love for Misa? Maybe.

At one point, when I was passing their open door, Misa had dragged me in, demanding for someone to talk to. Light had been spending quite a bit of time trying to help L with the case. She had been locked up alone in their suite for a while. It was driving her crazy.

She just pulled me in by the arm one day, completely surprising me.

"Hey! Let go!" I demanded, startled.

The girl looked down guiltily, her pigtails falling over her face as she dropped her hand from my arm. I noticed the chain around her ankle that was holding her inside for the first time.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've heard you walk by several times. And Ryuzaki mentioned something about you being just down the hall. I'm dying for someone to talk to. Light is always working and hardly ever talks to me anymore. Oh! He mentioned a few times that when you two were children, you played together all the time!"

I look at her, frowning. Immediately, I felt sympathy. Being a semi-pop star, she must be used to cameras and adoration and attention. She must be dying of loneliness

"It's alright. But maybe next time, you could just call my name?" I say, turning to face her.

"Right, I'm sorry. By the way, I'm Misa Amane," she says, bowing her head slightly in greeting. "I know who you are. I read about you in a magazine once. You're Victoria Lin Andrews. Am I right?"

"Uh, I think it's safe for you to call me Larissa," I say.

As the words left my mouth, I noticed one of the cameras in her room realign itself towards the two of us talking. Something told me that this wouldn't make L happy. Still, for some reason, I felt safer knowing he was monitoring my conversation with this former suspect.

She begged me to come in and have some lunch with her. I hesitated before complying. It must be horrible for her, suspect or not, to be trapped in a suite with no company.

I had been very cautious when around Misa. I had kept my emotions in check. I didn't talk about anything that had to do with America, the Kira case, or L. But somehow, there were still things to talk about.

Misa talked most of the time about her acting and singing career- and Light. It was clear she was obsessed with him. I came up with things about school. The plays I'd starred in. I even let her in on a secret of mine. I'd been writing songs before I joined the task force. Somehow a bond between us formed. It may have been the fact that we were the only two girls in the entire building, but we soon became good friends.

One night, I'd been walking down the hall to the elevator to pop into the main investigation room and say 'hi' to my dad. That was when I bumped into Light… well, and L. When the elevator doors opened, there was Light, and there was L.

"Larissa!" Light said the moment he recognized me, his face lighting up. Instantly I was enveloped in a massive bear hug. Okay… so much for my theory of his dislike of PDA.

"I haven't seen you around school! Where have you been?" he asked instantly when he let go.

"Um, around?" I said, taken aback by his child like excitement.

"Right," Light laughed, smiling. "Well, we should definitely talk sometime! I hate that we drifted back in high school."

"Yeah…" I don't know why I was so surprised by his behavior.

L caught the corner of my eye, well the expression on his face did. He looked almost angry and was glaring at Light. I'd heard about the few fights they'd started and didn't exactly want to get caught up in the middle of another one.

"Well I'll see you around," I said, going around them into the elevator, and the doors closed before either of them could say anything.

It was clear that everyone on the task force disapproved of my visits with Misa. Except for Light. According to him, it kept Misa distracted so he could get some work done.

"Hey Larissa! Will you please come down to my suite? I made cookies!"

I sat straight in bed where I had fallen asleep the previous night. The book Watari had lent me- the one that I had fallen asleep reading, still lay open to the page I'd been reading on top of my chest and the lamp on my nightstand was still on.

"Larissa? HELLOOOO!?"

Lazily, I walked over to the intercom by the door of my bedroom. I never really use this one. I'm usually in the living room whenever someone buzzes for me. A link had been set up between mine and Misa's suite and a black button had been added to the panel. Pressing it, I spoke into the microphone.

"Misa? What time is it?"

"Two. Are you just now waking up? You know what you need? Sugar! Like the stuff in the cookies I just made. Now get your butt over here!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," I say, laughing. "Just give me ten minutes to change out of my pajamas."

"Alright-y. Hurry!"

Turning around, I stretched. Before allowing myself to think back to how exhauster I still felt, I went straight to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and stuck my head under. Quickly, I washed my hair and then wrapped it up in a towel.

Next stop, my closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a green sweater, and quickly changed.

On the way down the hall, I shook my hand through my still wet hair, urging it to dry straight. When I knocked on the door to Misa's suite, it swung open immediately and I was pulled in by the scrawny pop star.

"Gosh Larissa. How long does it take you to change clothes?!"

"It's been seven minutes!" I protest as we walk into their living room. To my surprise, Light was in there, sitting on the couch. A laptop in front of him. L, was of course, there as well, still being chained to him. He sat in his curious way all the way at the other end of the couch as far away from Light as possible.

"Hello Larissa," Light chimed cheerfully. His voice sounded cheery. His face lifted into a grin. But something in his eye kept me from smiling back. His eyes just seemed so empty and devoid of any emotion- at all.

L however, said nothing. He didn't even glance up.

Within five minutes, both L and Light left, and my mood suddenly changed directions. So did Misa's. As soon as Light shut the door, she began complaining.

"He never just sits and talks with me. He is always trying to solve that stupid Kira case," she muttered, shoving a plate with two cookies on it at me.

"Then why are you two still together?" I ask simply.

"Because we're in love. He's just so shy. He can't stand doing anything in front of those crappy cameras. It is unbelievably annoying!"

After about a half hour, the conversation finally changed direction.

"So why did you slept in so late?" Misa asked, finally becoming interested in my life.

"I was reading a book last night until I fell asleep. It must have been late," I replied simply.

"Gross."

Typical Misa. Anything she didn't enjoy was gross.

"You should really try reading a book or two Misa. It can be an eye opening experience."

"No thanks. That sounds like school. I hate school!"

I laugh and think about the cookies, wishing there had been more.

"When do you think I will get out of here Larissa?" Misa asked, sighing. She slumped forward onto the table, playing with the rim of her milk glass.

I shrug. "Who knows. I could ask for you if you like."

"I would. When do you get out of here?"

I smile helplessly. "Not for a long time. I'll have to wait till Kira is captured and all the buzz and media about him dies down most likely."

"How come you have to wait so long?" she asked, perking up a bit.

"I don't know. Ryuzaki said something about it being for my own safety. I'm fine though. I never had much of a life anyway," I answer, glancing around. I usually avoided conversation about the other members of the task force.

"You can't be serious! Of course you had a life," she said laughing. And then, she saw my blank face. "Come on Larissa! You had to be one of the most popular girls on campus! You're smart. You were an actress! You write songs! For heavens sake Larissa, you're gorgeous!"

Gorgeous? That was the first time I had ever heard that- from anyone but my fathers. Both of them.

"Yeah right, maybe. I know you're right about the actress and smart thing. But no one ever liked me. I'm barely able to speak understandable Japanese." I laugh, draining my water. "Misa. I'm sorry to ditch you, but I need to go downstairs and talk to some people about some things."

"Who? What?" Misa asked, curious. I hesitated and paused. She caught on. "Oh. I get it. Need to know information, right? Go on. I won't pester."

I seriously doubted she was as okay as she sounded. She must hate being kept out of the loop. On the way out, I didn't bother pressing any buttons. Surely, someone had been monitoring the entire conversation. They knew I was coming.

As usual, the door to the main investigation room swung open easily. What was unusual was the missing chaos. There was almost no stress. Just everyone feeling tired. If L had been at the monitors, he wasn't any longer. Now, he was sitting on a couch. In his usual position. Looking extremely depressed. That shocked me.

"Hey L," I said, walking over.

"Hello Miss Larissa," he replied silently, barely even glancing up.

I stood and waited for a minute, irritated. I ignored Light who had looked up and smiled, still browsing around on his laptop.

"Hmm. You know what. I have some theories I would like to throw around with you, if you have time to talk to me," I say, still standing, facing his side.

Slowly, he looked at me.

"I made some brownies last night. If you want some, I didn't eat all of them. I can guarantee you one and a cup of tea if you come up. While enjoying that, I have a few theories I'd like to run by you."

"Now?" he asks, seeming dazed.

I nod. "Unless you have something more important to do here…" I trail off, looking around at the quiet room. "However, in my opinion, I owe you. You've dragged me to that café to make me feel better twice already. You seem down. Why not?"

"I'll be up in ten minutes. Just let me take care of something…make a few calls," he says, glancing at Light and then looking back to stare at the wall.

I sigh and walk back upstairs to set out the tea. Being quiet, I silently crept past Misa's suite. I would feel too guilty to try and blow her off to her face again.

The kettle on my stove had just started whistling when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," I call, pouring the steaming water over a small bag of white tea. The only kind that I made sure was stocked in the cabinets.

When L came in, he sat down in the armchair that he'd sat in last time. This time however, for once, his legs were stretched out in front of him. This was bad.

"Where's Light?" I call from the kitchen, placing the kettle back on the stove to keep what was left warm.

"He fell asleep," L answered simply. Something in his tone made me seriously doubt that the boy had simply fallen asleep.

I handed him the tea and sugar bowl and set the platter of brownies on the coffee table. He added spoonfuls of sugar to his tea then took a sip before adding more sugar.

"Ever since we dismissed Light and Miss Amane," he starts with a sigh, "we've met dead ends everywhere. Nothing makes sense anymore. We're left right where we started, only with less clues this time around." I watch him take a bite off a brownie, then put it back down, swallowing.

"You must have theories though," I say quietly.

He looked up at me, questioningly. I know what he's debating on asking. And he has a point. Why am I so determined to cheer him up? Why do I care? I tell him what I'd told myself all night while thinking this through.

"You helped me through my tough spots when doing the broadcasts. You even, in a way, helped to save my life by getting me to remember the diary. I owe you this. Now what are your theories?"

After another minute, he finally begins. The theories are long and rather complicated but they all make sense. However, discussing all this doesn't seem to be making him feel any better. He just seems to become more and more aggravated with each word he speaks.

"You know what?" I ask, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"Yes?" he asks, startled at my abruptness.

"I think, that I'm not helping. That my idea is making this all worse," I say, "I'm sorry."

He stopped me when I began to stand up. "No. This is actually helping."

"Really?" I ask, skeptically.

He nods. So I sit down and after a moment, he continues.

For someone who'd been hitting many dead ends lately, he had quite a few theories.

Soon, he was out of theories and was back in his odd posture. I mentally smile, leaning my head back against the couch and tell him what I'd just thought.

"For a man who has been hitting a lot of dead ends, you sure do have a lot of theories."

"Yes. Yet I have nothing to do with them. That is the problem. If I just knew how he killed then everything would be much simpler," L explained.

I nod, and sit up. The digital clock in my bedroom catches my eye. 7:30 in the evening. Oh my. We had talked quite a bit. When I looked back in front of me, L is in concentration again.

"Do you want to know what my theory was?" I ask him.

He looks up, distracted again. "What was it?"

"I think, that you, need to take a short break from all of this. Stop thinking for a while and just rest. Then go back to it. Maybe it will all make sense then."

He nods. "Perhaps. You know, talking about all of this has gotten me to realize that the way I've been moping around is completely moronic."

"Or, maybe you're just human," I say, laughing.

He grins a bit. "Yes. There's that too."

--

L watched Larissa out of the corner of his eye as she stood up, taking both their mugs, and headed toward the kitchen to rinse them out. Her brown hair, which had gotten considerably longer since she'd been with the task force, fell into her face while she bent over the sink. She pushed it behind her ears, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

When she stood straight, shutting off the water, she turned around and grinned at him. He had to fight the urge to grin back. He only nodded in response. There was a reason… he didn't know why… but there was a reason he couldn't let himself smile back.

She stopped at the line between the carpet and tile floor of the kitchen, placing her hands on her hips and looked around.

"Thank you for helping me, Miss Larissa," L said, pushing himself out of the chair, slowly walking to the door. "I think I'll return to the investigation now. Have a good evening."

Larissa smiled, and nodded but L continued to stopped and turned to face her. He saw the odd little scrunch in her eye that meant she was confused, but L was still debating on whether or not he should tell her. Finally though…

--

"I… uh…"

I looked at L when he trailed off. He looked awkward, standing by the door in his slumped forward posture.

"I do not think it a good idea that you spend so much time around Light and Miss Amane," he told me, dragging the words out.

"Uh-huh?" I asked, nodding my head with each syllable. So I hadn't actually expected anyone to say anything on the issue.

"They have not completely been cleared of suspicion and it is best for your safety if you avoid them."

He turned and began to leave without waiting for a reply.

"Are you telling me to stay away or was that just advice?" I called after him.

"Advice," he replied just before the door shut.

Right…

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I did it! I got another one out in less than a month! Haha, I'm so proud of me! Are you proud of me?!

Well anyway, let me know what you think!... and by the by, I've been having issues. Is it spelled Ryuuzaki or Ryuzaki? I have it both way in the story and I'm not sure which it is!

Thanks for the reads and reviews! I love you guys! Don't forget to let me know what you think.


End file.
